


Un secreto de color negro

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Algo de romance, Derek ladra más que morder, Descubrimientos, M/M, Segunda Temporada, Soledad, consuelo, corazon roto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: Tienen una conexión a base de dolor y soledad. Esa vulnerabilidad que no mostrarán con nadie más, ese lado diferente, ese lado destrozado y decadente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo tenía hace mucho, al fin me animo a compartirlo. Es lo primero que escribo de ellos y espero hacerle justicia al amor que les tengo, porque, en serio, ¿quién no podría caer ante estos dos?  
> Syarehn, gracias por la paciencia de betear este fic, bella~  
> .  
> Me partió el corazón ver la expresión de Stiles cuando Jackson vuelve como Hombre lobo. Y me di cuenta de que su mirada, era tan triste como la de Derek en muchas ocasiones.  
> .  
> Se sitúa en el último capítulo de la Segunda Temporada.

**Un secreto de color negro**

 

 

Sus pasos retumban contra la madera de las escaleras. A pesar de que sus piernas le protestan por el cansancio al contraer los músculos levemente una vez que llega arriba, se limita a tomar aire para llenar sus pulmones y sigue hasta su cuarto, dónde cierra la puerta con rapidez, girándose hacia la ventana.

Se detiene frente al cristal, posicionando sus ojos color whisky en la hermosa Luna que se impone ante la oscuridad de la noche. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y tira de él para desengancharlo de entre sus dientes. Un gesto que lo ayuda a calmarse, tan simple, pero bastante efectivo.

Esta noche sólo quiere dormir, tirarse sobre el colchón y no pensar en nada más.

Stiles se gira para tirar de la playera pasando los brazos sobre su espalda y quitándosela, pero cuando su cabeza es liberada y continúa deslizándola por los brazos, su mirada capta una sombra reflejándose contra la puerta frente a él, recortada desde la ventana.

Se gira con rapidez, dando un salto y luego maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando reconoce al chico que se está colando por su ventana, lentamente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Algo un tanto irónico sabiendo que ya tiene medio cuerpo dentro.

—Mierda… —murmura entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y apretando los labios, para luego fijar su vista en Derek nuevamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo, haciendo notar su molestia—. ¿Conoces algo llamado puerta? Bueno, se supone que tocas, también tengo un timbre, por si te duelen los nudillos al hacerlo. Una vez que te abren puedes entrar, siendo invitado, pasando a través del marco, como la gente normal. A menos que los hombres lobo tengan alguna regla que los obligue a entrar de esta manera y… ya.

Stiles deja caer la tela al suelo y camina hacia el closet para sacar una nueva, blanca y mucho más suave, intentando pensar que aquello puede ayudarlo a dormir.

Porque tiene un presentimiento: esta noche será una de las tantas en las que el sueño lo abandona y la desesperación oprime su pecho de manera fría, haciendo que le duela. De sólo recordarlo traga con fuerza, ganándose unos ojos pardos que lo escudriñan entre la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué has venido? ¿Pasó algo? —Al fin el humano le dirige una mirada más relajada, algo preocupado, pero también hastiado ante la idea de que haya surgido otro problema, ya no quiere más guerra por esta noche… y esta vida.

—Pensé que sería bueno venir a verte, no te veías muy bien.

Stiles se lo queda viendo un momento, pero maldice no tener esos ojos tan poderosos para ver perfectamente en la oscuridad o escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro, poder oler sus sensaciones y saber si miente. Aunque no ha encendido la luz, se ha acostumbrado lo suficiente para captar la mirada cautelosa por parte de Derek.

Entonces el chico sabe que hay algo detrás, que el lobo está tanteando terreno y de algún modo eso le despierta curiosidad. Se desabrocha los jeans y los ojos lobunos se posan en aquella acción y luego desvía la mirada.

—Dime, Derek, ¿por qué te importaría si estoy bien o no? Ni siquiera somos amigos y…

—Porque pude olerte. —Lo interrumpe metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro, moviéndolas levemente y al fin alza la mirada. Stiles puede ver cómo aprieta la mandíbula cuando esos pequeños músculos se mueven bajo la piel de sus mejillas—. Olías a tristeza, a soledad…, olías a miedo…

— _Olía cómo tú_.

Derek frunce el ceño sólo un segundo, juntando las cejas para luego abrir los labios levemente, dejando ver sus paletas.

El humano suelta un suspiro y sonríe de medio lado. Todos pueden pensar que Stiles es sólo un chico hiperactivo bastante inteligente, pero no es sólo eso, sino su instinto, ése sexto sentido que lo hace deducir cosas más allá de las obvias. Es extremadamente perceptivo, y aunque pocas veces se concentra para lograr ver a través de las aguas turbias, esta vez su mente está tan cansada, que se enfoca en aquello sin esfuerzo, en que quiere descubrir lo que Derek quiere decirle, y ya lo presiente.

Con su aturdimiento y cansancio, tanto mental como físico, pero también de manera sentimental, no está dispuesto a discutir con Derek. Está harto de todo aquello. De estar enamorado de una chica la cual jamás le miraría de otra forma, y no es que él fuera menos, o ella fuera superficial. Era el simple hecho de que ella ya estaba enamorada de otro. Esta noche le quedó claro, cuando Lydia liberó al Kanima, a Jackson, al amor de su vida.

Siempre mantuvo su esperanza, fue positivo, pensando que quizás lograría conquistarla. Pero después de ver aquello, que ella fuera quien salvara a Jackson con aquel amor intacto a pesar de todo, del menosprecio por parte de él luego de la mordida, a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo… ella lo seguía amando.

_Y con ese amor lo salvó._

Todo eso fue como estrellarse contra un muro, la gota que rebasó el vaso. Porque tiene más que claro que ella jamás lo amará, no así, Jackson es único.

No sólo tiene el corazón roto, sino que su orgullo también. Él quiere ser de ayuda, porque de algún modo termina envuelto entre seres sobrenaturales, entre asesinatos y sangre, además ha arrastrado a su padre a todo aquello, ¿para qué? Para que todo fuera solucionado por esos mismos seres, por los mismos que han desatado todo. Darse cuenta de que esta allí como un simple espectador que a veces interviene, sin mucha importancia, es lo que ha comenzado a hundirlo.

¿Quiere la mordida? ¿Por qué no la aceptó cuando Peter se la ofreció?

Stiles sacude la cabeza, todos esos pensamientos han pasado demasiado raudos por su mente, haciendo que se maree.

—Sí —dice Derek.

A pesar de que el humano pensó que bajaría la mirada avergonzado, no lo hizo, Derek mantuvo sus ojos sobre él. Imponente. Fuerte.

Es en ese preciso instante que siente su cuerpo estremecer, con una deliciosa descarga que le recorre los brazos y piernas, hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos. Si Derek lo nota, no dice ni da señales de haberlo hecho. Sigue allí de pie, y por un segundo, Stiles desea que avance y lo abrace, fuerte, que lo contenga antes de que se desarme como un muñeco de trapos viejos y gastados.

—Yo… Bueno, será mejor que… —Derek sonríe levemente, pero es un gesto incómodo, de nerviosismo, antes de girarse y tirar la ventana hacia arriba para salir.

—Quédate.

El lobo se detiene al instante. Sólo ha sido un susurro, pero Stiles sabe que él lo escuchó perfectamente. Sus pantalones caen al piso y con aquel sonido el lobo ladea la cabeza hacia el cuarto, con medio cuerpo apoyado en la ventana, listo para saltar…, o para volver.

Pero Stiles no lo repetirá. Camina hacia la cama y tira hacia atrás las sábanas para luego meterse, alzando la vista para ver a Derek quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla caer. Se quita las zapatillas haciendo palanca con sus propios pies y va hacia la cama también.

El lobo puede sentir su corazón tranquilo, su temperatura baja, pero también puede oler sus sentimientos. Es difícil de explicar, como todo lo que pasa en ese pueblo, como su naturaleza misma. Puede discernir su sentir a través de su piel, del aroma que Stiles desprende.

Stiles siempre es fresco, un aroma fácil de diferenciar, pero no por ello desagradable, al contrario, es como oler agua: frío y refrescante, dulce cuando cambia de emociones. Pero en ese momento su aroma es pesado, agridulce. Puede oler la sangre que se estanca en su piel a través de las heridas hechas, tiene una en la boca y otra en el pómulo, está seguro que le dieron una paliza.

Derek se acerca para sentarse a su lado en la cama, alzando la mano y rozando aquella mancha de color rojo en su rostro. Stiles traga con fuerza y escucha cómo su corazón cambia de ritmo, pero su aroma no varía.

El moreno inspira con fuerza, sabiendo que Stiles sabe lo que está haciendo cuando olfatea, pero no pensó que hablaría:

—¿De verdad puedes saber cómo me siento a través de mi aroma?

Derek asiente y ve al humano mover sus cejas y mirarlo con duda, con curiosidad, instándolo a continuar—. Tu aroma es espeso, puedo discernir la tristeza y el miedo. También puedo oír tu corazón latiendo más lentamente—. Inspira y sus ojos se clavan en los de Stiles—. Te seguí porque… te debo una, ¿no?

Stiles lo comprende, se refiere a la vez en que lo salvó de ahogarse, pero de eso ya ha pasado algo de tiempo y no creyó que a Derek le importaría tanto. Sabe que le está diciendo que está preocupado, así que suspira sin entender muy bien la situación.

Para ser sincero, Derek no es su preferido, siente que le oculta muchas cosas, que ladra más que morder, y de algún modo, si lo piensa más detenidamente, eso refleja el miedo; miedo a confiar. Por ello está solo.

¿Qué tan parecidos pueden ser?

Quizás Derek ha sufrido más, perdió todo y a todos, en cambio él aún tiene a su padre, a sus amigos; y a pesar de ello, se siente solo. Como Derek.

Detiene sus pensamientos ahí, Stiles sabe que si sigue ahondando en ello terminará por hacer un lío su cabeza, y la verdad es que está demasiado agotado. Le duele el cuerpo y el rostro por los golpes, siente sus ojos arder por las ganas de llorar que ha contenido y en cualquier momento se lanzará por la ventana sólo para obligarse a descansar.

Se estremece por el frío, vistiendo sólo el bóxer y la playera, pero también por el dolor que atenaza su pecho aún. Un sentimiento del cual quiere escapar.

Stiles se mueve hacia un lado, haciendo una invitación muda para Derek, que se levanta y se acuesta a su lado para luego cubrirse sólo hasta la cintura.

Todo es silencio. Ninguno de los dos quiere hablar, tampoco es necesario. Acaban de descubrir que su compañía basta, que con sólo sentirse el uno al otro, _es suficiente_. Porque el dolor es parecido, o porque de algún modo algo los conecta quieran o no. En ese momento los dos están cansados, hartos de todo y por fin encuentran la tranquilidad. Sería sólo una noche, sólo horas, pero todo es bienvenido después de tanto dolor.

El corazón de Stiles late tranquilo, rítmico, y Derek pone toda su atención en ello, quedándose dormido sólo unos minutos después que lo hace el humano, dejándose llevar como nunca se lo permite.

Con el paso de las horas el calor de Derek es como un imán para Stiles, adormilado y cansado se arrima a él. El lobo despierta y pasa su brazo bajo su cabeza, enterrando la nariz en su cabello corto e inspirando. Stiles lo siente y le gusta cuando lo hace, pero la sensación se pierde entre la inconciencia y cuando está cómodo ya no sabe de nada más. Duerme como nunca creyó que podría.

Stiles abre los ojos cuando el sol de la mañana entra por la ventana directo a su rostro, piensa que ha olvidado correr las cortinas y cuando se gira sintiendo tibio el otro lado de la cama, recuerda que Derek se quedó a dormir esa noche. Se fue hace poco, aún puede sentir las sábanas tibias y su fuerte aroma a cuero y bosque. Suspira. No ha olvidado correr las cortinas, Derek las dejó así cuando salió por la ventana.

Ni siquiera un adiós, una nota, algo, y Stiles no se extraña de ello, no esperaba otra cosa tampoco.

Y jamás hablaron de lo que pasó esa noche.

Siguieron sus vidas, con el humano manteniendo su hiperactividad y con el lobo buscando a los dos betas que faltan de su manada.

Todo sigue normal, como de costumbre. No han tenido episodios de debilidad, por ello no se han vuelto a necesitar. Pero aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera o quisiera, piensan el uno en el otro, sabiendo que nuevamente se buscarán, que volverán a necesitar el consuelo de su compañía en cuanto las cosas se vuelvan a salir de control.

Tienen una conexión a base de dolor y soledad. Esa vulnerabilidad que no mostrarán con nadie más, ese lado diferente, ese lado destrozado y decadente.

Tienen un secreto. Uno de color negro, escondido y olvidado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ellos merecen ser felices, juntos en lo posible, en serio.  
> Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de gato~


End file.
